A Love That Needs No Words
by Miguel Camacho
Summary: Ash finally returns home to Pallet Town after a long journey in Sinnoh. He finds out a Certain Frontier Brain was looking for him and misses him. Will Ash express his love to her? Will he giving up travelling to become a Frontier Brain? Abilityshipping
1. Welcome Home

Love That Needs No Words

This story takes place after Ash completes his journey in Sinnoh. In this story, Unova is a non-existent region.

Chapter 1: Welcome Home

It was a beautiful spring morning when Ash Ketchum arrived in Vermillion City with his best friend Brock and his favorite Pokémon, Pikachu. They disembarked the S.S. Anne and walked north, passing through Saffron City and Cerulean City. Then the duo walked west to Pewter City.

" It feels so good to finally be home," said Brock.

" Yeah, are you going to stay here or are you coming with me to Pallet Town?" asked Ash.

" I'm going to go home and see my family first. I'll stay here for about a week, then I'll visit you in Pallet Town," said Brock as he waved goodbye to Ash and walked back to his home.

" I guess that just leaves us Pikachu," said Ash to his yellow friend.

" Pika pika," said Pikachu. Then Ash and Pikachu walked south into the Viridian Forest.

" Do you remember this Pikachu? I still have nightmares about Beedrills and Pidgeys," said Ash, remembering the time he and Pikachu nearly died.

" Oh shoot, that reminds me. I never went to visit Misty. I'm going to die. Oh well she can come find me," said Ash as he continued to walk through Viridian Forest. Finally, Ash saw sunlight, and the trainer and his Pokémon made it out of the woods in one piece. They walked into Viridian City. While walking down the street, Ash saw his old friend and rival, Gary Oak, standing outside the gym surrounding by fangirls. Not wanting to battle now, Ash tried to sneak past Gary. His cover was blown however, when Gary's Umbreon saw Ash and Pikachu and got his master's attention.

" Well well well, who do we have here?" asked Gary.

" Oh hey Gary, I didn't know it was you," said Ash nervously.

" Sure you didn't Ash, and Onix evolves into Mewtwo," said Gary sarcastically.

" Whatever Gary, I'm leaving now, if you want to battle, it'll have to wait," said Ash trying to sneak away.

" I never planned to battle you Ash, maybe you forgot that now I'm dedicated to research and battles are the last thing on my mind," said Gary.

" Okay Gary sure, I'll see you around," said Ash as he began to walk away.

" Oh wait Ash, someone came to Pallet Town a few months ago looking for you," said Gary remembering he had something to tell Ash.

" Who?" asked Ash curiously.

" I'm sorry Ash but I forgot her name, all I remember is that she kicked my ass in a Pokémon battle," said Gary.

" It was a girl?" said Ash even more interested.

" Yeah, just ask your mom, I think she wrote her name down," said Gary as he went back over to his group.

" I wonder who she was?" said Ash to Pikachu.

" Pika?" added Pikachu.

" Oh well I'll find out when I get home," said Ash as he and Pikachu started to walk south on Route One and into Pallet Town. By the time Ash arrived, the sun was setting.

" Finally, we're here! This place hasn't changed a bit," said Ash stretching his arms and walking towards his house. In his mother's garden, a Mr. Mime was watering the plants. Mr. Mime looked up and noticed the black-haired trainer approaching the house.

" Mr. Mime!" yelled Delia's Mr. Mime, Mimey as he ran up to Ash and hugged him.

" Hey Mimey, I missed you too. Where's Mom?" asked Ash. Mimey pointed at the kitchen window.

" Thanks Mimey! Let's go Pikachu!" said Ash as he walked into his house and went straight into the kitchen. Ash's mother, Delia, was doing the dishes and turned around when she heard someone walk in.

" Oh my God! Ash!" yelled Delia as she ran up to her son and hugged him, nearly strangling him.

" Hey Ma. How've you been?" asked Ash trying to breath.

" I'm fine but how are you and how was Sinnoh?" asked Delia.

" It was a very nice region with many great Pokémon. Plus I met a very nice girl named Dawn," explained Ash.

" Is she your girlfriend?" asked Delia smiling.

" No Mom, I consider her like a younger sister," said Ash.

" Oh well, go sit at the table and I'll heat you up something to eat. Pikachu I got plenty of ketchup for you," said Delia. Pikachu yelled out in happiness.

" Thanks Mom. Gary told me that someone came looking for me a few months ago," said Ash as Delia put a plate of spaghetti on the table and gave Pikachu a ketchup bottle.

" Oh yes, she was a very pretty girl. She said that she missed you and wanted to see you. Her name was Anabel," said Delia. Ash nearly choked on his food when he heard the name.

" Anabel?" said Ash, beginning to blush.

" Yeah, she had this amazing power to talk to her Pokémon using her mind," said Delia.

" I met her before I left for Sinnoh. She is the Battle Frontier Brain of the Battle Tower. She wants... she wants to see me?" asked Ash nervously.

" Yes, she seemed to miss you a lot, does she have feeling for you?" asked Delia. Ash put his head into his hands.

" I should've known. The way she smiled at me and wanted to be around me," said Ash, regretting not being able to sense her feelings earlier.

" Do you have feelings for her?" asked Delia and Ash's face turned more red than Groudon.

" Yes... she's a very beautiful girl. I loved being around her and now I feel like an idiot. I'm sorry Mom but tomorrow I need to travel to the Battle Tower," said Ash. Delia kissed his forehead and sat down next to him.

" It's ok Ashy, I understand. But Ash Ketchum, you better return with a girlfriend," said Delia.

" Thanks Mom," said Ash as he continued to eat.

" Anytime Ash, it looks like Pikachu's done eating so I'll take him upstairs and wash and groom him," said Delia as she picked up the happy yellow Pokémon and carried him upstairs.

Ash finished his dinner and went upstairs to his room. He got out his case of many awards and went through it until he found his Frontier Symbols. He pulled out his Ability Symbol, presented to him by Salon Maiden Anabel. He held the Symbol close to him.

" Don't worry Anabel, I'll be by your side again in no time," said Ash quietly. Then Delia walked into the room with Pikachu who was now so clean, he was a brighter yellow color.

" There all better. Ash is that the award Anabel gave you?" asked Delia looking at the gold Symbol. Ash nodded his head yes before putting it back in the case.

" Mom, can you wake me up early tomorrow? I want to get to the Battle Tower as quickly as possible," said Ash, eager to see Anabel again.

" Sure Ash, I'll see you in the morning. Good night," said Delia as she kissed her son good night and walked out of the room.

" Good night Ma!" said Ash before jumping into his nice warm bed. Pikachu cuddled up into a ball at his feet and the two quickly fell asleep.

Meanwhile, near the Battle Tower, a lilac-haired girl was walking home after a long day of battling, alongside her Espeon. Anabel was exhausted and couldn't wait to get to sleep. Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks and closed her eyes. Her Espeon looked at her curiously.

" Sorry Espeon, I just felt a presence which I haven't felt since..." she stopped speaking and a tear formed in her eye.

" Ash is... back," said Anabel smiling. Then the Salon Maiden and her Pokémon continued to walk home. She entered her house and walked into her bedroom. After she got into her bed, she picked up a picture which was on her nightstand. It was a picture of Ash from when he battled her at the Battle Tower. She slowly touched the picture with her hand.

" Please come back to me Ash, I love you," said Anabel as she put the picture down and fell asleep. She then fell asleep, dreaming of the boy of whom she was in love with, Ash Ketchum.

To be continued...


	2. Tohjo Falls

Chapter 2: Tohjo Falls

It was early the next morning when Delia woke her son up, approximately five in the morning.

" Ash sweety, get up, I know you want to start early," said Delia in a motherly tone. At first Ash turned to face away from his mother and continue sleeping but then he remembered why she was waking him up this early.

" Oh crap! Thanks Mom," said Ash as he woke up Pikachu and got in the shower. About ten minutes later, Ash was dressed and he quickly gathered his supplies and Pikachu and ran downstairs. In the kitchen, Mimey and Delia were preparing pancakes for breakfast.

" Hey Ash, I made breakfast so you can eat before you leave," said Delia. Ash ran up to his mother, kissed her goodbye then took the plate of pancakes from Mimey.

" Thanks Mom, I'll eat these on the way there," said Ash as he ran out the door with Pikachu struggling to keep up.

" Wow, love really can make someone do crazy things," said Delia to Mimey.

" Mr. Mime!" agreed Mimey. Ash holding a plate of pancakes and Pikachu ran out of Pallet Town and onto Route One, heading towards Viridian City. In the tall grass, Professor Oak was studying a group of Rattata. He noticed the hyper young trainer running down the road with his yellow Pokémon following him.

" Hey Ash, how've you been?" Oak asked the charging trainer.

" Sorry Professor, no time to talk!" yelled Ash as he continued to run towards Viridian City.

" Hm... that's strange. I wonder what the rush is?" thought Oak to himself. He then shrugged his shoulders and went back to his research. Ash entered Viridian City and took a short break since he just ran a mile and a half without stopping.

" Whew, Pikachu I'm exhausted already," said Ash to the yellow mouse.

" Pika pi," responded Pikachu. Then Ash thought about Anabel again and started to run down the street to the west towards Route 22. Gary Oak was in the tall grass, researching as usual. He researched so much, he started to sound like his grandfather.

" Hey Gary!" yelled Ash as he continued running.

" What the? Hey Ash, I know your stupid but you have to know that Pallet Town is in the opposite direction," joked Gary. He knew why Ash was running. Gary's been in love before and he would've ran a marathon for his love interest also. He chuckled but smiled, glad that Ash finally lost some of his denseness and figured out a girl had a crush on him.

Ash knew he had to pass through the Pokémon League building to get to Tohjo Falls and he hoped nobody noticed him. He ran into some bad luck when he rushed through the lobby and bumped into the famous dragon trainer Lance.

" Hey Ash, funny seeing you here," said the spiky red-haired man.

" Oh hi Lance, I would love to hear about how you acquired all your Dragonites, but right now I'm in a rush," said Ash trying to speed up the conversation. Ash felt bad, he actually admired Lance.

" I wasn't going to tell you a story, I can tell that you have somewhere to be, do you want a ride?" asked Lance.

" Hell yeah, it sure beats running!" yelled Ash. Pikachu was more excited though, his trainer had him all tired out. Then Ash and Lance walked out through the building's back door.

" Go Dragonite!" yelled Lance. The orange dragon emerged from its ball and laid down, allowing Ash, Lance, and Pikachu to climb on its back.

" Where to Ash?" asked Lance.

" Tohjo Falls please," responded Ash.

" Well Dragonite, you heard the boy, fly to Tohjo Falls!" ordered Lance. The dragon took off South towards Tohjo Falls.

" Well Ash, what's bring you to this part of Kanto?" asked Lance.

" I'm trying to get to the Battle Tower to see the most beautiful Frontier Brain," responded Ash.

" Salon Maiden Anabel?" asked Lance.

" Yeah, you know her?" asked Ash.

" Sure do! She kicked my ass with just her Alakazam," said Lance.

" Yeah she's a tough girl, that's one of the reasons I like her," said Ash.

" Well I'd love to take you all the way to the Battle Tower, but being a member of the Elite Four here I can't be on the other side of Tohjo Falls," said Lance.

" I understand Lance, I'm grateful that you gave me a ride to Tohjo Falls," responded Ash. Then Dragonite began to descend as they approached the cave which housed Tohjo Falls.

" Here we are!" said Lance as Dragonite laid down so that Ash and Pikachu can get off.

" Thank you Dragonite and thank you Lance!" said Ash as he rubbed Dragonite's head.

" No problem Ash. Good Luck with Anabel, you'll be the perfect couple, I know it," said Lance.

" Thanks Lance," said Ash smiling as he waved to the dragon trainer.

" Dragonite, fly back to Indigo Plateau!" order Lance. In just five seconds, the dragon had taken off and disappeared behind a mountain.

" Looks like it's just you and me again Pikachu," said Ash. The two walked into the cave which was illuminated by the small amount of sunlight entering in through the cave's entrance. Ash walked through the cave, trying not to alert any Zubats. This cave was huge but Ash was making it through the cave with no problems. His determination to see Anabel again was motivating him. He was near the exit when he heard familiar voices.

" Prepare for trouble!" said a woman with red hair.

" Make it double!" said a flamboyant man with blue hair.

" To protect the world from devastation!"

" To unite all people within our nation!"

" To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

" To extend our reach to the stars above!"

" Jessie!"

"James!"

" Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

" Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

" Meowth, that's right!" added their Pokémon.

" Team Rocket! What do you want?" asked Ash.

" What do you think twerp? Hand over Pikachu now!" ordered Jessie.

" Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" ordered Ash. The attack hit the trio but bounced off of them and ricocheted back towards Ash. He jumped out of the way narrowly dodging the attack.

" Haha, your attacks are useless because our new suits are made of rubber," said James with an evil grin.

" Crap!" yelled Ash. Team Rocket cornered him and in his haste, he forgot to bring his other Pokémon.

Meanwhile, in the Battle Tower, a young and energetic trainer was about to battle Anabel for the Ability Symbol. She was just called out her Alakazam when she sensed that Ash was in trouble.

" Oh no! Sorry but we need to reschedule this battle!" explained Anabel before using Alakazam to teleport to Tohjo Falls.

" Wait, come back!" yelled the trainer who was upset that he wouldn't earn the Symbol today.

" Anabel snuck into the cave and was behind Team Rocket. She managed to see Ash holding tightly onto Pikachu.

" Well Ash, are you going to hand him over?" asked Jessie impatiently.

" Never!" yelled Ash.

" Well then prepare for a world of pain!" yelled Meowth as he prepared to use Fury Swipes on Ash.

" Don't touch him! Alakazam, my friend, use Psybeam!" ordered the Salon Maiden.

" What!" yelled the Rocket Trio as they turned around to notice the Frontier Brain behind them. Their new suits may have protected them from electric attacks, but were useless against a direct hit with a Physic attack. They couldn't avoid it and the Psybeam sent them flying through the cave's ceiling and into the sky.

" Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" yelled the trio as they disappeared into the blue sky. Anabel quickly ran over to Ash.

" Ash! Are you alright?" asked Anabel. She was trying not to cry, she couldn't be happier that Ash travelled all this way just to see her.

" Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for saving me Anabel," said Ash as he smiled warmly at her, causing her to blush. He stood up hugged her tightly causing her face to turn more red.

" No... No problem Ash," responded Anabel as she hugged him back.

" So I heard that a certain Frontier Brain came looking for me," said Ash.

" Yes, she did. She missed you and wanted to see you again," responded Anabel.

" Well it looks like her prayers were answered. Come on let's get out of this cave," said Ash as he started to walk towards the exit. Anabel quickly followed.

" Hey Ash, let's go have lunch at my house," suggested Anabel. Ash nodded in agreement.

" Pika Pikachu?" asked Pikachu.

" Yes Pikachu, I have ketchup don't worry," said Anabel. Pikachu sparked in excitement. Ash chuckled, then the two trainers continued walking towards Anabel's house, which was about two miles from Tohjo Falls. Anabel kept looking at Ash's hand.

" Should I take his hand? What if he gets scared and pulls away? Then it'll be awkward," Anabel thought to herself. Ash looked over at Anabel who was still looking at his hand. He knew why she was looking at his hand, so he took her hand into his. Then they made eye contact and both smiled and blushed at each other.

Finally, they made it back to Anabel's house.

" You and Pikachu can sit on the couch in the living room, I'll make us lunch. Would you like a cup of tea Ash?" asked Anabel.

" Yes please," said Ash. Anabel went back into the kitchen and came back out with two cups of tea and a bottle of ketchup.

" Here you go Pikachu," said Anabel as she gave Pikachu the ketchup bottle.

" Pika!" yelled Pikachu happily.

Then she put the two cups of tea on the table next to the couch then went back into the kitchen. Ash started to sweat because he was very nervous. What should he say to Anabel? He wanted to tell her his feelings about her but he didn't know how to say it. Then Anabel walked back out of the kitchen with two sandwiches. She gave a plate to Ash and then she sat down next to him.

" So how have you been Ash?" asked Anabel.

" These journeys are exhausting but I feel better since I'm here with you," said Ash smiling. Anabel started to blush again.

" Aw Ash..." said Anabel.

" How have you been?" asked Ash.

" Well to be honest, I haven't been that good but I am much better now," said Anabel. Ash put his plate on the table and leaned in so his face was close to Anabel's.

" I'm glad you're feeling better," whispered Ash.

" Should I kiss him?" thought Anabel to herself. She didn't know it, but Ash developed empathic powers soon after he left for Sinnoh. He knew what she wanted.

" Ash..." Anabel didn't have time to finish what she was going to say. Before she knew it, Ash's lips pressed against hers and his arms were around her waist. After a few seconds, he pulled away. Anabel just looked at Ash, shocked by the boy's courage. Ash didn't know whether or not she liked it so he assumed the latter.

" I'm sorry..." Ash began to say but Anabel put her finger on his lip.

" Thank you Ash, you've made me the happiest girl in the world," said Anabel. Ash put his arm around her and allowed her to rest her head on his chest. As they sat there, Ash got an idea.

" Is Scott still looking for a new Frontier Brain?" asked Ash.

" Yeah why?" asked Anabel. Then she realized why Ash asked ad she smiled.

" Now I'll always be near you," said Ash smiling. Anabel almost started to cry, she put her arms around Ash's neck and kissed him again.

To be continued...


	3. A New Life

Chapter 3: A New Life

Ash knew that becoming a Frontier Brain would mean no more travelling or battling gym leaders, but if becoming a Brain meant he can be with Anabel all the time, then all the other things seemed petty to him. Ash had stayed over at Anabel's house, and then the next morning, they planned to go to the Battle Tower to tell Scott the good news. Anabel woke up early to make breakfast for the boy whom she loved. As she walked out of her bedroom and into the kitchen, she stopped to look at her boyfriend sleeping peacefully with his Pikachu on the couch.

" He's so peaceful when he sleeps, but he's so hyper when he's awake," thought Anabel to herself. She smiled then walked into her kitchen and started to cook eggs for breakfast. Ash smelled the food cooking and woke up. He didn't eat much yesterday and he was starving. He carefully picked Pikachu up and put him back to where he was laying on the couch, then he walked into the kitchen. He saw his beautiful girlfriend standing over by the stove, preparing the food. He walked up behind her, hugged her from behind and kissed her neck.

" Good morning," whispered Ash into her ear.

" Good morning Ash, are you hungry?" asked Anabel.

" I sure am," responded Ash.

" Well I'm not the best cook, so I hope you'll like my..." started Anabel but she couldn't finish her sentence because Ash turned her head towards him and kissed her.

" Don't worry, I'm sure your cooking is beyond perfect," complimented Ash, causing Anabel to blush. He then helped Anabel set the table and they sat down for breakfast. Anabel put a bottle of ketchup for Pikachu, causing the yellow mouse to spring up from his slumber and run to the table.

" So, what's on the agenda for today?" asked Ash as he started to eat.

" Well I'll call Scott and set up a meeting at the Battle Tower. As soon as he approves your Battle Frontier position, he'll temporarily make you an "Auxiliary" Frontier Brain at the Battle Tower, where I will teach you how to succeed in being a Battle Frontier Brain. Then Scott will let you know when your Battle Facility is finished. I'll make sure it's buildt near the Battle Tower so you can live with me, if you want," said Anabel.

" Absolutely, I'd love to live with you," responded Ash as he grabbed Anabel's hand under the table. They finished breakfast and they left Anabel's house and started to walk to the Battle Tower. They held hands and looked at the beautiful scenery around them. They passed the lake where they first met and where Anabel fell in love with Ash. She smiled as she remembered the time Ash's Tauros pushed her and Ash into the lake while fleeing a swarm of Beedril. They continued to walk down the road to the Tower's entrance and went up to the Conference Room on the top floor where Scott was already waiting.

Meanwhile back in Pallet Town, someone was knocking at Delia Ketchum's door. It was Brock who came to find Ash after visiting his family. Delia answered the door to see the Pokémon breeder expecting to find his friend home.

" Oh hi Brock, how are you?" greeted Delia.

" I'm fine Mrs. Ketchum, by any chance is Ash around?" asked Brock.

" I'm sorry Brock, but he left for Tohjo Falls yesterday morning in quite a hurry," said Delia.

" Why?" asked Brock concerned.

" Well a few months ago, a girl named Anabel came looking for him, but he wasn't home yet. So he went to find her," explained Delia.

" What?" thought Brock to himself but then he chuckled at the thought of his dense friend Ash having a girlfriend. This was something he had to see for himself.

" I'm sorry to leave so early Mrs. Ketchum, but I want to see how Ash is doing," said Brock.

" Of course Brock. I know, the thought of Ash having a girlfriend is astonishing," said Delia. She hugged Brock goodbye, since he was such good friends with Ash, he was like another son to Delia. Then Brock started to walk out of Pallet Town to Tohjo Falls.

Back at the Battle Tower, Ash, Anabel, and Scott were sitting down to discuss Ash's future.

" So Ash, you decided to finally take my offer," said Scott smiling.

" Yeah, I have a lot of motivation so I think I'm ready," said Ash looking at Anabel.

" You cannot think you're ready, you must know that you're ready," said Scott. Ash looked at Anabel again, kissed her on the cheek, then stood up with his head held high.

" Scott, I know I'm ready to take this challenge," said Ash confidently.

" Good my boy! As Anabel probably already told you, we're building the newest Battle Facility right next to this Tower. It will be called the Battle Castle. You will be its Frontier Brain and your title will be Frontier King. Your symbol will be gold and be in the shape of a Pikachu. It will be called the Challengesymbol. Ash Ketchum or should I say Frontier King Ash Ketchum, welcome to the Battle Frontier," said Scott as he shook Ash's hand.

" Thanks Scott I can't wait," said Ash as he hugged his girlfriend. The couple then started to walk back to Anabel's house.

" Frontier King? That's an awesome title," said Anabel.

" Haha yeah. Hey if I'm the Frontier King, does that technically make you the Frontier Queen," said Ash flirtatiously.

" I guess so," said Anabel as she put her arm around her boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek. Ash bent down and picked a rose which was growing on the side of the road and gave it to Anabel. She smiled at him and kissed him again. They then laid down in the grass of Anabel's front Her psychic powers were telling her that this relationship will be perfect.

Back in Viridian City Brock was still walking to Tohjo Falls. As he started to exit the city, a female gym leader with red hair wearing short shorts and a yellow shirt with suspenders ran up to him.

" Hey Brock!" yelled the girl. Brock turned around and noticed the girl was none other than Misty. She ran up to him and hugged him nearly knocking him over.

" Hey Misty, long time no see," said Brock smiling.

" You can say that again," said Misty.

" Long time no see," said Brock as Misty lighted slapped his face.

" Haha I really missed your sense of humor Brock," said Misty.

" Yeah it is one of a kind, so how have you been?" asked Brock.

" Alright, I let my sisters watch the gym while I go on vacation. That reminds me where's Ash?" asked Misty.

" Well I went to Pallet Town to see him him and Mrs. Ketchum said he went to Tohjo Falls," said Brock.

" Why is he there?" asked Misty confused.

" Well Mrs. Ketchum said that a girl named Anabel came looking for him and..." said Brock but he stopped dead in mid-sentence when he realized what he had said.

" A girl? OH HELL NO!" Yelled Misty as she started running down the road towards Tohjo Falls.

" Oh crap, Misty don't!" yelled Brock as he chased after Misty...

To be continued...


End file.
